Office Work
by orangepony
Summary: Jack and Ianto have some fun in Jacks office. Pure smutty Janto love, if you dont like the boy/boy action don't read!


**I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, but if someone would like to give them to me for Christmas, they would be greatly appreciated!**

Ianto Jones walked across the hub towards Jacks office with a smirk on this face. All he'd had to do was catch Jacks eye and fiddle with his tie a bit, and Gwen was being sent home to spend 'quality time' with Rhys! Jack was sitting on his desk and smiled as Ianto entered.

"You played me! You deliberately seduced me with your welsh wiles!"

"Welsh wiles?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"It's a real thing!" jack insisted.

"If you say so, sir."

"I do say so. Can I throw you over the desk and have my wicked way with you now?" Jack asked with a glint in his eye.

"I'm not that easy, sir" Ianto walked towards Jack and placed his hands either side on him on the desk. Jack leaned forwards so that his lips were just centimetres from Iantos.

"You started it."

"With my welsh wiles?" Ianto smiled and moved closer so that he could feel Jacks breath.

"Yea, I like your welsh wiles." Jack breathed.

"Ok then." Ianto smiled and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss started off sweet and gentle but rapidly became filled with passion and lust. Ianto leaned forwards, pushing Jack down onto the desk with his body while simultaneously pushing files off the desk onto the floor. It got really tedious when important files that were to be sent to the PM had to be redone because they had gotten a bit sticky. And you just knew it would be him that had to do it, because Jack would only mess it up.

Ianto had Jack pressed against his desk and had removed his braces and was trying to undo the buttons on his shirt as fast as possible without breaking the kiss. Jacks hands were frantically pulling at the buttons on Iantos waistcoat and shirt.

Ianto broke away, leaving them breathless. "If you rip this suit, I will do you some serious damage Jack."

He batted Jack's hands away and removed his waistcoat, tie and shirt himself. Jack just lay back on the desk and admired the view of Ianto's smooth flesh, causing him to become even harder than he already was. After removing his top half Ianto didn't see the point in leaving the rest of his clothes on, so removed his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers as well. Ianto then set about removing jacks clothes after having first hunted though his pockets for the lube. He lent over Jack and slowly undid his belt buckle, pulled down the zip and carefully pulled down Jacks trousers and boxers, deliberately avoiding his straining erection that was begging to be touched. Ianto lowered himself to his knees to remove Jacks shoes and socks, then starting at Jacks knee, slowly ran his tongue up Jacks inner thigh and then over his scrotum. Jack gasped and grabbed the edge of the desk with one hand and buried the other in Iantos hair as Ianto continued to play with his balls. Once Jack was moaning his name, he raised his head slightly and started at work on Jacks leaking erection.

"Oh god, I love you Ianto" Jack moaned.

Ianto raised his eyebrows and smiled around Jacks cock. Jack only said things like that when they were having sex, but he didn't mind because he knew Jack cared about him and was monogamous, even is he did flirt with everything that moved, that was just how Jack was.

Jacks breathing was becoming increasingly erratic, Ianto knew he wouldn't last much longer, and his own erection was feeling rather neglected. Without removing his mouth from Jacks cock, he pulled him off the desk slightly so that Jack was just leaning rather than lying on it. With one hand Ianto reached for the lube and coated his fingers with the slippery substance, and began to tease Jacks entrance. Jack was groaning quite loudly now, Ianto slipped two fingers into him and started stretching him. Jack was moaning and writhing against the desk, his body suddenly jerked as Ianto brushed his fingers against his prostate and cried out Iantos name.

"Oh god Ianto, I need you in me NOW!" Jack gasped. Ianto smiled and removed his fingers and mouth from Jacks body. He quickly covered his cock in the lube, he turned Jack around and bent him over the desk and excruciatingly slowly inserted his throbbing erecting into Jacks hot, tightness. He pushed in until he was fully sheathed inside jack. He willed himself to stay still for a moment while Jacks body relaxed. After a few seconds Jack pushed back against Ianto. He took the hint and began to thrust into Jack, slowly and deeply. They quickly built up a rhythm which got faster and faster with Jack (almost shouting) moaning every time Ianto hit his prostate. Ianto could feel his self getting tense and the heat welling up inside him, He increased the pace again, slamming into Jack, his fingers digging into his hips.

"Oh fuck, Ianto! I'm gonna come!" Jack yelled and continued to moaned incoherently for a few seconds as he came, spurting all over the desk. A couple of thrusts later Ianto shot his come into Jacks ass, grunting his name. Both collapsed onto the desk. They were silent for a moment as they got their breath back. Ianto slowly pulled his now flaccid cock out of Jack, and lent on the desk next to Jack.

"God Jack you're such a screamer!" he said with a laugh.

Jack smiled and stood up. "Well excuse me for being enthusiastic!

Ianto looked down at the sticky mess on the desk "and you're so messy!"

He then smirked as he saw the come that was also all over Jacks stomach. "I think we need a shower."

He grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him out the office. Jack let himself be led down to the showers; he loved it when Ianto took charge.


End file.
